


Where's Yuta?

by FullSun_Hyuck



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Artist Nakamoto Yuta, Crack, Dancer Lee Taeyong, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSun_Hyuck/pseuds/FullSun_Hyuck
Summary: Taeyong gets back home after being on a tour in Hong-Kong for 2 weeks and Yuta's not there as he has expected.
Relationships: YuTae - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Where's Yuta?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone (in Yuta's voice). First of all, i'm not a native English speaker so there might be some mistakes (feel free to correct them in the comment section). Also it's my first time writing this kind of fiction and surprisingly finishing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. Thanks!💚

-Yuta!- walking through the front door, Taeyong entered the house, letting the rays of the sun touch insides through the entrance.He took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of his house of which he hadn't gotten whiff for two weeks.Of course those 14(more likely 13) days had been fun,It was really nice to walk aimlessly in the streets of Hong-Kong,eat foreign dishes and to perform on a stage somewhere far away from his home. But now being back in Seoul and certainly on his home's doorstep made his heart beat faster and stronger with joy. He only now realised how much he loved his home and sunny yard with four o'clock flowers blooming in rows on both sides. Smile blossomed on his face and his eyes shone brighter. Taeyong walked further into his paradise, leaving front door open. After not hearing a single response he called once more, a little bit louder this time-Yuta! I'm back!  
The house was silent, he couldn't hear even a single noise except his footsteps.  
It wasn't the scenario he imagined would happen after being apart for 2 weeks from his Husband. No, he didn't expect Yuta to be waiting near the front door or maybe on the couch in the living room, excited to see Taeyong back after 13days, 14 hours and 30 minutes(yes he was counting minutes). He didn't expect Yuta to cling to him the moment he saw him, to tell him that he had missed him and that he loved him and not to leave him again for such a long time. Not at all. 'Not at all' mocked Taeyong's inner self.  
Sighing out of disappointment, Taeyong checked the kitchen and guest room on the 1st floor only to find no one there. He then climbed up the stairs, his luggage long-forgotten in the front yard. Taeyong checked their shared bedroom first. Poking his head inside, his eyes looked for a sign of the younger one. Everything was on its place. Only their bed was unmade, on which laid Yuta's worn pyjamas consisting of Taeyong's gray oversized t-shirt and black cloth shorts with white thin stripes on each side. Across the room he saw their bathroom door which was left open. He was 99% sure it was empty but still went in and made sure of it. A frown set its seal upon his brow,which was caused by failed attempts of finding Yuta. Stomping his right foot on the tiled floor, he left the bathroom and then bedroom with heavy noisy steps. He wasn't acting like a kid. Not at all. Not bothering to close the door he went to the next one. This room was the one in which Yuta spent the most of his time(except their back yard but somehow, it had slipped out of Taeyong's mind). You see, Yuta was an Artist, so of course he needed a room all to himself to drown in his own feelings, to stay alone with his himself and create an art.  
Taeyong slowly opened the door, Maybe Yuta had earphones on so he couldn't hear him calling his name earlier. That's what Taeyong thought, which was in fact very far from the truth. Poking his head inside, he was greeted with a faint scent of Yuta's art items, watercolours, gouache and graffiti mixed together. He looked around the room, few of his faces smiling,laughing and frowning down on him from the frames on the wall. The only window in the room was open and he could see dust dancing in the sunlight. If Yuta wasn't there, then where could he possibly had gone? He closed the white door and looked on his left. There was only one room left. It was an empty room, only few of Yuta's drawings were settled against wall. They were keeping it like that because a good reason though. Not long ago they had gone to adoption center where their friend Taeil worked. No, they hadn't gone there for adoption but to see their friend. Despite this, their intention changed right after seeing 2 years old boy with brown hair and beautiful smile. His eyes sparkled brightly and his upper front tooth was missing. The boy had an equally beautiful name, Jaemin. Of course process of adoption was quite lengthy and it needed lots of money too but they were financially stable so they didn't have to worry about it and most importantly, having Jaemin worthed it. The kid had looked at them with eyes that read "take me with you" after all. So that room stayed untouched and would stay like that for a month at least. Now it's clear why Yuta wouldn't have any business there. But despite this, Taeyong being Taeyong, he still checked it. Well,you guessed it right(or maybe not),still no sight of Yuta. Only few of his new paintings were new for the dancer. Now You see, Taeyong is a very patient person, he hardly looses his temper but the situation he was in made his insides burn. Just before his flight from Hong-Kong, Taeyong called his husband and told him that he was getting on the plane and Yuta promised to be home for his arrival. Taeyong himself had a really hard time during his stay in Hong-Kong. First 2-3 days were bearable but then feelings got the best of him. He whined a lot to his dance mate and best friend, Ten about not liking being far away from his husband and shedded a few tears for a couple of times while face timing with the younger. He was sick of being apart from him, he expected to see him right after walking through the door, to finally hold him and melt in his arms like an ice cube melts into water when being in heat.  
Taeyong descended the stairs and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans. He dialed younger's number, deciding it was better to call him and ask him where he was. What he didn't expect was hearing Yuta's ringtone from the kitchen. He walked to the destination with long strides, getting his eyes ready to see him and his heart ready to feel his presence again. However, he stopped abruptly at the doorway. There laid Yuta's phone on the dinning table with its screen lighting up occasionally and showing Taeyong's face. The sight left him a little surprised because why would Yuta left his phone home before going out? Taeyong, who now was not angry but worried, dialed their friends' numbers one after another. First one being Johnny, then Sicheng, Jaehyun and Xiaojun. Their answers indicated one thing though. Everyone thought that the Japanese was home, at least that was what Yuta had told them before.  
There hung a big white question mark above Taeyong's head. Where was Yuta? What if he got kidnapped? But there was no trace of crime. Maybe kidnapper was a clean frick just like Taeyong and they cleaned everything up while passed out Yuta laid in a backseat of the kidnappers car. 'What the hell are you thinking?' Grumbled Taeyong to himself. He was debating with himself about calling the police but also didn't want to make an elephant out of a mosquito. After standing still for a few minutes and having mental war with his inner self, he finally decided to bring his luggage into house from the front yard and turned around when he saw it. The door of the room which he hadn't checked yet. The room which he was scared of and never visited it if not necessary.The basement. He felt lump creating in his throat and swallowed it like a bitter pill. Unlike Taeyong, Yuta wasn't a scaredy cat. Actually, he had played a few pranks on Taeyong. How could he forget the time when one night, after watching a criminal movie(very bloody and violent at that) the lights went out while he was in their bedroom, sudden darkness freezing him on the spot he was standing .He felt his pockets, searching his phone only to realise he had left it on the sofa in the living room. He, that time too, swallowed lump in his throat and called for Yuta only to receive silence and pitch darkness in return. With his trembling hands stretched out in front of him, he slowly walked to the door and opened it up shakily. And right after the moment of opening the door he saw it..him. The flashlight was lighting his face from where Yuta was holding his phone under his chin and ugly shadows were dancing on his smirking face. And then Taeyong screamed so loud he was Sure whole Seoul had heard it. He punched Yuta right into the face and fell on the floor. No need to say that everything was a mess. Taeyong got very upset at Yuta and didn't speak to him for a whole week. And after Yuta's pleas and promises that he would never do a such thing again Taeyong forgave him.  
Now let's get back to the present time.Where were we? Oh yeah. So Taeyong swallowed lump like a bitter pill and walked to the door, halfway opening it. Brightness which entered the basement from the kitchen brightened up stair steps and wall in the front. Light switch was on the wall near the end of the stairs and had been there before they brought the house.And although Taeyong was scared of darkness he always forgot to have it displaced.maybe to have it montaged closer to the entrance.  
\- Yuta!- Taeyong whisper-yelled and then cleared his throat- Yuta, if you are pranking me right now i'm gonna set your paintings on fire  
He waited for any sign of response and after receiving none(after millionth time that day) sighed loudly( once again, for millionth time that day).If you haven't guessed yet, Taeyong was nyctophobic. He was greatly afraid of darkness. Yuta knew that of course, but he still scared him from time to time so Taeyong didn't know what to expect this time. Maybe he was one of the reasons why Taeyong's phobia had gotten worse but let me tell you that Yuta was Yuta and Taeyong loved him unconditionally.  
\- Yuta you know i'm scared of darkness. If you won't show up right at this moment we might fight for real and I won't talk to you for a whole month- Taeyong grumbled. He wasn't going to get in there and let the darkness surround him. So he closed the door with a little too much force and turned around to see curly haired man standing in the doorway, black strands of hair falling against his cheekbones. He was looking at Taeyong with his eyes opened widely and brows hidden under his bangs. Taeyong was startled by Yuta's sudden appearance. He couldn't help but to yelp and jump slightly, barely managing to hold back himself from cursing.  
-How long have you been standing there?- He then asked. Okay, Taeyong was a little embarrassed and when I say "a little" I mean really, really embarrassed. He was caught talking to no one in particular. He got mad for nothing and the effort he made to threaten Yuta was wasted unnecessarily. Yuta chuckled and sat down on the kitchen counter.  
\- i've been there from the moment you opened that door. Are you okay? Did you hit your head on something in a taxi? or perhaps you ate something weird on a plane and it caused you hallucinations...  
\- don't you dare make fun of me-taeyong narrowed his eyes at the younger,trying to stay mad at him because who does that? Who disappears recklessly like that? But how could he be so beautiful? So charming with his doe eyes filled with enormous number of stars in them? Wait...was that a halo around his head? Oh god, how much he had missed him and wanted to breathe in his homey smell.  
Just the thought of hugging him, and Taeyong's heart picked up its pace. He could hear his fastened heartbeat in his ears and his whole body shook with its force.  
-i hope you won't set my paintings on fire, I made some new ones-Yuta said while smiling cheekily and started swinging his legs back and forth, tilting his head on the right side and looking at Taeyong with two sparkling galaxies.  
Taeyong, ignoring his words went closer to him - Where have you been? I've been looking for you for at least half an hour.  
-don't exaggerate- Yuta scoffed and straightened up - it hardly has been 10 minutes  
-doesn't change the fact that you made me worried  
-were you worried Yongie? Haven't you thought about coming to the back yard? The hammock we have there is my second lover.  
'right!'pouted Taeyong to himself, pursing his lips and knitting his eyebrows together. How could he forget?!  
-for real though, you looked so angry, you think I would dare to scare you again? I don't want you to ignore me for a whole week once again,okay?  
He then took Taeyong's hands in his and pulled him closer,making him stand in between his legs and the older,dizzy from being so close to the Japanese almost melted right there where he was standing.  
-i missed you  
-i missed you too. Staying at home without you was so boring that I crashed at Jaehyun's and Johnny's for 3 days and had Jungwoo coming over almost every day.  
-i'll make sure to take you with me next time  
-that sound's good. Do you know what you should do now?  
Yuta asked, looking down at his lips and then into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong's neck and pulled him even closer, lowering his head a little.And Taeyong didn't even need to ask, he gripped the other's legs and wrapped them around his waist and Yuta breathlessly dived into a kiss. Then...

Okay What happened then is that one thing led another and they guided themselves into their bedroom. Clothes were taken off and thrown onto the floor. Good thing they didn't live in a corpus apartment or else their neighbours would definitely have a problem how vocal Yuta was being. After finishing their not funny but fun business they just laid in each other's arms and cuddled, talking about Taeyong's dance tour and Yuta's alone time.  
-For real though, did you really not hear me while I was calling for you?  
-i did but I wanted to see how much time you needed to find me  
-You are such a snake,I swear  
-You love me though  
-yeah, I do  
-i love myself too  
.  
.  
.  
-fu*k! I left my luggage in the front yard  
-bring it here and show me what you have bought for me  
-was I supposed to do that?  
-you haven't bought anything?  
-i have


End file.
